The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned
Zombie Slider5.jpg|A New Adventure|link=Jakobs Cove|linktext=Better bring a friend. Zombie Slider4.jpg|Spooky Graveyards|link=Category:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned locations|linktext=Some things do go bump in the night. Zombie Slider2.jpg|New Enemies|link=Zombies|linktext=Challenge yourself against an army of the undead. Zombie Slider7.jpg|One Crazy Doctor|link=Dr. Ned|linktext= Dr. Zed, is that you? Zombie Island of Dr. Ned is the first in a series of downloadable content (DLC) add-ons for Borderlands, which was announced on October 15, 2009, and released November 24, 2009 on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. The PC version was released on December 9. Pricing Playstation 3 *$US9.99/£6.29/€7.99 Xbox 360 *800 Microsoft points PC *US$ 9.99/£6.29 **(July 15th 7.49USD) *AU$ 12.99 on Steam for Australia/New Zealand *€7.99 on Steam for European Union ::All prices are base listings. Prices are subject to seasonal changes and sales. Plot The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned begins with an introduction from Marcus Kincaid in the form of a story being told to a small child. The child interrupts him with questions, and drawings, as he tries to recite this tale. It can be speculated that Marcus is telling the story to the same person as in the introduction of Borderlands, but the child remained quiet in that earlier introduction. Brave players who seek zombie carnage will be tasked with keeping the remaining workers of Jakobs Cove alive. Dr. Ned (who is totally not Dr. Zed in disguise) does his job a little too well, creating zombies and other abominations that now run rampant in this region. Players will have to work alongside Dr. Ned as they embark on a quest to cure the inhabitants of Jakobs Cove in this full-fledged expansion filled with new enemies, new quests and rare loot drops. Access This DLC can be accessed using the Fast Travel system and heading for the starting location of Jakobs Cove. The mission Skags At The Gate must be completed before travelling to Jakobs Cove becomes available. Features *An all-new explorable region entitled "Jakobs Cove" *New undead enemies (Zombie-themed, including Pumpkinhead and Tankensteins) *25 new missions *Five new Trophies and Achievements *Minimum Level Requirement: 10. Enemies scale according to character's current story progress in playthrough 1, 2, and 2.5. Enemies scale up to a level of 69 (except for some defilers in the second playthrough reaching level 70). *One new Claptrap Rescue (3 new backpack slots each playthrough for a total of 6 more slots) Areas *Jakobs Cove *Hallow's End *Generally Hospital *Dead Haven *Lumber Yard *The Mill Mission Flow Screenshots File:Zombie Island DLC scr1.jpg File:Zombie Island DLC scr2.jpg File:Zombie Island DLC scr3.jpg Achievements Tagline "The Zombie island of Dr. Ned is an add-on pack for Borderlands with new enemy types, new missions, new...surprises. The Jakobs Corporation would like to invite you to experience the splendor of a corporate owned small town known as Jakobs Cove. Any rumors you may have heard about the "undead" walking our streets are completely preposterous and we officially deny them all. If those rumors turn out to be true simply purchase a firearm from the conveniently located Jakobs Brand Vending Machines and aim for the head. Also, would you mind saving our employees? (Non-union only please)." Trivia *The title is inspired by the classic novel The Island of Dr. Moreau.First ‘Borderlands’ DLC Titled ‘Zombie Island of Dr. Ned’ » MTV Multiplayer *A popular kid's TV show, Scooby Doo is remade in true Borderlands fashion: **Misery Machine (Mystery Machine) **Skaggy (Scooby) **Harry (Shaggy) *In T-Bone Junction, as well as all over the overworld for The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, there are billboards advertising Dr. Ned's treehouse in Hallow's End, saying that it is a creepy treehouse for sale. Glitches/Exploits When a player has completed all the objectives necessary for unlocking all the achievements, then plays non-online co-op with another player, it unlocks all the achievements for the other player as soon as they go back to Jakobs Cove. See Also *Add-on content References External Links *IGN Video: Borderlands Xbox 360 Preview - Video Preview Pt. 2 fr:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned ru:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned uk:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Category:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned